disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Midnight Magic!
'''Atlantic: Midnight Magic! '''is the 58th episode of Season 15. Summary Shiver Jack has frozen up the Crescent Cranes and their home. He has also kidnapped Luna Girl! Now with a new power, Kwazii must use his midnight magic to help Captain Jake and the PJ Masks, stop Shiver Jack, and save the Crescent Cranes. Plot The episode begins in the Fantasy Forest Lake where Luna Girl and her moths are watching the Crescent Cranes. Luna Girl was charmed by the Crescent Crane babies' cuteness as her moths were becoming a little jealous, but they were too distracted by the cranes beautiful luminous feathers. Suddenly, they hear a shout that said "Freeze Snap!" and up above Luna Girl, she saw Shiver Jack the evil ice wizard floating down on his icy whirlwind and preparing to freeze the lake with his ice magic from his trident! Luna Girl and her moths hid behind a rock and their eyes grew wide as Shiver Jack prepared to do his magic! Watching with horror, Luna Girl saw that Shiver Jack was freezing up the Crescent Cranes' lake and also every Crescent Crane! But what she didn't know was that one baby Crescent Crane baby escaped. Then finally, Luna Girl couldn't take it anymore! She jumped from her hiding place and prepared to use her Luna Magnet Beam on Shiver Jack to give him a taste of his own freezing magic, but before she could fire, Shiver Jack pointed his ice trident at Luna Girl and had her trapped in a freezing cold cage of ice! Her moths flew and came to her rescue, but Shiver Jack froze them too. Only one survived at least as it flew off to find the PJ Masks for their help! Then, as it was flying away in fear, the little moth could hear Shiver jack's evil cackle from the distance. The next morning, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Kwazii were walking to school together while wearing their comfiest autumn clothes. Then, something caught Connor's eye: Luna Girl's moth! Glaring at it, Amaya demands the moth what it wants as the moth began babbling about what happened last night. However, they didn't know what the moth was saying until Kwazii used his magical animal communication power to help him understand the moth. When they were done talking, Kwazii explains what the moth said; Shiver Jack has attack the Crescent Cranes' lake home and froze everything. He even captured Luna Girl in an ice cage that he made with his ice trident's magic. Worriedly, Greg exclaims that they need to stop Shiver Jack and save Luna Girl and the Crescent Cranes. So holding out their fists, the four kids formed a pact and their wristbands glowed, showng that the PJ Masks are on their way into the night to save the day! Nightfall comes, and Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake transform into their PJ Mask forms and headed over to their HQ, to find kwazii who had teleported himself inside. Then, as the PJ Picture Player emerged, Owlette checks the screen to see that the moth was right! Shiver Jack really had frozen up the Crescent Cranes' lake, and had Luna Girl and her moths captive in ice! Owlette swipes the screen and presses the Owl Glider button. Then, she and the boys head up to the second floor, hopped into the Owl Glider, fastened their seatbelts, and Owlette drove the Owl Glider to the Fantasy Forest while Kwazii with his Aqua Wings flew behind them! When they were there, Owlette used her owl eyes to scan for Shiver Jack and Luna Girl. She spots them down the Crescent Cranes' frozen lake and she takes the Owl Glider down to land behind some trees to keep it hidden. Meanwhile, Shiver Jack was relaxing on a folding chair made out of ice, sipping in a glass of ice cold lemon tea while Luna Girl was struggling to break free from her ice cage. She was annoyed by how Shiver Jack's Snow Mugs were playing with her Luna Magnet as she shouts to Shiver Jack and demands him to free her and unfreeze the Crescent Cranes, but as he turned to her, Shiver Jack refuses and tells her that once he freezes up the Fantasy Forest, it will become his new Frozen Fantasy Paradise. Powers that Kwazii uses * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon's Trident * Midnight Magic * Enchanted Fire * Super Speed * Immune Power * Aqua Wings * Magical Animal Communication * Teleporting Power Trivia * Kwazii gains a new power in this episode. Transcript Category:Season 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Shiver Jack Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Atlantic episodes